Fieber
by Saraton
Summary: Eine Notsituation, zwei Rivalen und eine Nacht die nie war....


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck, sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Vorwort:

Hier wieder einmal ein One-Shot, den ich während einigen entspannten Musestunden geschrieben habe. Und einigen Tagen, in denen ich die Story, schließlich überarbeitet habe. Ich hoffe, es gefällt... . Die Idee war auf einmal da und wollte niedergeschrieben werden. Und ich denke mir schon, das sie es wert war. Und allen Leuten, die Fans von einem Ranma/Ryoga Pairing sind, werden hier sicher auf ihre Kosten kommen. Vielleicht nicht so, wie es einige Leute vermuten könnten, die meine sonstigen Geschichten kennen, aber ich habe mich hier, an eine „realistischere" Möglichkeit/Szenario gehalten, sprich was eher den Charakteren entsprechen würde. Aber lest selber!Es kann sein, das ich dazu eventuell eine Fortsetzung schreibe, da doch einige Sachen am Ende offen bleiben, aber das kommt auch darauf an, wie diese Geschichte ankommt. Schauen wir mal. Und ob mir etwas gescheites einfällt natürlich.Zu meinen anderen Geschichten...ich mache weiter, keine Sorge, aber da ich doch einiges zu tun habe, komme ich nicht immer zum Schreiben. Auch wenn ich es wirklich möchte. Da gibt es „ein oder zwei" Geschichten, die mal beendet werden sollten. So wie...und überhaupt...argh...nein, ich denke lieber nicht daran, sonst ärgere ich mich noch! Was noch...? Ach ja, das übliche: Bei „" reden die Charaktere und bei denken sie. Eines noch, wenn Ranma in seiner weiblichen Gestalt ist, nenne ich „sie" abwechselnd Ranko oder Ranma! Damit sich niemand wundert und es nicht langweilig wird...Und nun...

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

Saraton

P.S. Über Reviews zu dieser Story würde ich mich freuen...überhaupt nicht nur für diese Geschichte, wie ich gleich hinzufügen möchte...

Fieber 

„Unsensibles Machoweib..." tönte eine grummelnde weiblich klingende Mädchenstimme durch die nächtlichen Strassen von Nerima. „Dieser verdammte Hammer von ihr..." Ranma Saotome ging langsam und mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck in Richtung des Tendo-Dojos zu. Vielmehr „Sie" ging in Richtung des Dojos, seine sogenannte „Verlobte" Akane Tendo hatte es wieder einmal geschafft ihn mit einem ihrer so gefürchteten Schläge in einen nahe gelegenen Fluss zu befördern. Was natürlich dank des Jusenko Fluches, dafür sorgte das aus Ranma Saotome prompt „Ranko" Saotome wurde. Nahegelegen hieß trotzdem, das der Fluss eine recht nette Strecke weg lag, vom Tendo Anwesen. Es war auch nicht wirklich hilfreich, daß es zudem eine recht kühle Nacht war und mit durchnässten Kleidern durch die Stadt zu gehen, war auch nicht besonders angenehm. „Ranko" schauderte kurz unter der Kälte auf, ignorierte dann jedoch die Kälte. Sie war von der Trainingsreise mit ihrem Vater schlimmeres gewöhnt. #Warum soll immer i...# Ihre Gedanken brachen ab, als ihr Blick auf ein ihr nur zu bekanntes Zelt fiel, das einsam auf einer etwas abseits gelegenen Wiese stand. Sie mußte unwillkürlich grinsen. Ryoga Hibiki, der ewig verlorene Junge und sein größter Rivale war wieder zurück. Vielleicht auch mit einigen neuen Techniken, die er unterwegs gelernt hatte. Sie machte unwillkürlich in Vorfreude auf den sicher kommenden Kampf, einen „kleineren" Sprung von einigen Metern, der sie näher an das Zelt brachte. Als das rothaarige Mädchen jedoch einige Schritte weiter ging, runzelte sie die Stirn. Etwas war hier nicht richtig. Es brannte kein Lagerfeuer vor dem Zelt, überhaupt sah es ungewohnt schlampig aufgestellt auf. Etwas war definitiv nicht in Ordnung. Als Ranma einige Schritte näher kam, hörte sie ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, das aus dem Zelt kam. #Was...?# Schnell eilte sie zum Eingang des Zeltes und sah hinein. Ja, da war Ryoga, doch es schien ihm nicht gut zu gehen. Der dunkelhaarige Junge lag schweißüberströmt, nur halb in seinen Schlafsack gewickelt da und zitterte leicht. Ranko kroch in das Zelt und beugte sich besorgt über ihren fiebernden Beinahe Freund und ewigen Rivalen „Ryoga? Alles in Ordnung...?" flüsterte „Ranko" ihm zu, während sie nach seiner Stirn griff. #Yup, Fieber. Definitiv und ziemlich starkes sogar...# stellte das rothaarige Mädchen fachmännisch fest. #Es hat ihn ziemlich erwischt...# Ranma schüttelte besorgt den Kopf, sie wusste Ryoga hatte die Konstitution und Robustheit eines Panzers. Und wenn er jetzt krank war, mußte es etwas ernsteres sein. #Was mache ich jetzt? Hmh, ich sollte wohl sehen das ich ihn zu Dr.Tofu schaffe...# Plötzlich schlug der verlorene Junge seine Augen auf und starrte mit verschleierten Blick auf sein Gegenüber. „Ran...ma? Was mach...st du..." kam es mühselig über seine spröden Lippen. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, wurde jedoch zurückgehalten, und ziemlich fest wieder zu Boden gedrückt. „Woha...nicht so schnell, Ryoga!" stellte Ranma in einem bestimmten Tonfall fest. „Dir geht es nicht wirklich gut! Du solltest dich ausruhen..." Ryoga schauderte kurz auf und atmete gepresst aus. „Mi...r geht es...nicht so...sch...lecht..." erwiderte er schwach. Ranko nickte überzeugt „Yup, so siehst du auch aus. Bleib schön liegen, ich hole..." Sie kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden, da sie der verlorene Junge plötzlich mit ungewöhnter Stärke packte und sie vor sich hielt. „Ich sagte doch, ich fühle mich nicht so schlecht!" presste er mit gefletschten Zähnen hervor. „Heh, immer mit der Ruhe! Ryoga, reg dich ab!" versuchte ihn „Ranko" wieder zu beruhigen. Sie erstarrte, als ihr der ziemlich seltsame Blick des verlorenen Jungen auffiel, mit dem er sie musterte. Der wirkte verblüfft. „Deine Haut...ist so weich..." stellte er sanft fest und ließ sein Gegenübers los. Dann fiel er zurück und schloss die Augen, das Fieber hatte ihn erneut übermannt. Ranma fühlte wie ihre Wangen brannten und aus geweiteten Augen starrte sie auf die fiebernde Gestalt ihres Rivalen. #Was war...hat er...# „Ranko" unterdrückte alle Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen. #Das bring nichts, ich sollte wirklich etwas tun...# Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als es draußen langsam zu regnen begann. „Perfekt..." grummelte Ranma sarkastisch. "Und was jetzt?" Jetzt zu Dr. Tofu aufzubrechen wäre selbstmörderisch, mit ihren nassen Gewändern und dann noch bei diesem Wetter wären die Folgen mehr als nur fatal. Als Ryoga erneut aufschauderte seufzte das rothaarige Mädchen tief auf. Es gab eigentlich nur eine Sache was sie tun konnte. Körperwärme. Das einzige was im Moment zur Verfügung stand. Ranma verzog kurz ihr Gesicht, und begann sich ihre Kleidung abzustreifen. „Dafür schuldest du mir was..." murmelte sie leise. Schließlich wickelte sie ihn aus seinem Schlafsack und zog ihrem Rivalen vorsichtig die durchschwitzte Kleidung aus. Der bemerkte von dem Ganzen nichts, zu tief war sein fiebriger Schlaf. „Ranko" zögerte einen Moment, als sie bei den Boxershorts des verlorenen Jungen angelangt war, doch auch diese waren in Schweiß getränkt und so machte sie weiter. Nachdem Ranma fertig war, wickelte sie ihn erneut in seinen Schlafsack. Als sie sicher war, das Ryoga gut zugedeckt war, schlüpfte „Ranko" ebenfalls in den Schlafsack und presste sich gegen den verlorenen Jungen. „Dafür schuldest du mir WIRKLICH etwas..." stellte sie erneut fest, während sie ihre Arme um Ryoga schlang. Der stöhnte in seinem Fieberschlaf nur leise auf und schmiegte sich instinktiv an Ranma. Diese erstarrte einen Moment, entspannte sich dann jedoch wieder. „Ranko" spürte die Wärme die von seinem Körper ausging und fühlte, wie sie langsam müde wurde. #Ich kann nur froh sein, das Akane oder die anderen Mädchen mich so nicht sehen...# ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie die Reaktionen dieser wären. #Und zum Erklären würden sie mir sicher keine Zeit lassen...# Ranma schob diese Gedanken beiseite und schloss langsam ihre Augen. Wenige Augenblicke später war das rothaarige Mädchen friedlich eingeschlafen, während der Regen gegen das Zelt prasselte.

Ryoga Hibiki unterdrückte mühsam einen Schmerzensschrei, als er langsam wach wurde. Das stärker werdende Prasseln des Regens gegen sein Zelt hatte ihn geweckt. Ihm tat alles weh und er fühlte sich furchtbar. Das einzige was ihm etwas Linderung verschaffte, war die wohlige Wärme die ihn umgab. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ihm klar wurde, das etwas an der Wärmequelle nicht der Norm entsprach. Da war kein Lagerfeuer oder etwas ähnliches. Das diese von etwas oder jemanden ausging, der neben ihm lag. Einem Körper der eng gegen ihn gepresst war, Haut auf Haut wie es sich anfühlte. #Das kann doch nicht sein...# Als der verlorene Junge seine Augen öffnete, drehte sich einen Moment alles um ihn und er schloss seine Augen erneut. Nachdem sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte, versuchte Ryoga es erneut. Dieses mal schaffte er es ohne das ihm übel wurde und sah sich vorsichtig um. Tatsächlich, da lag jemand neben ihm. Und so wie es sich anfühlte und der dunkelhaarige Junge in der Dunkelheit ausmachen konnte, Ryoga sah noch immer etwas verschwommen, handelte es sich dabei um ein weibliches Wesen. Das sehr eng bei ihm lag, ebenso nackt wie er... . Ihm wurde bei diesem Gedanken etwas seltsam zumute und sein Herz begann schneller zu klopfen, was vielleicht nicht ganz so gut war. Da ihm prompt wieder übel wurde und er sich leicht verkrampfte. Was die Person neben ihm weckte, die sich leicht aufrichtete und ihn besorgt musterte. „Alles in Ordnung, Ryoga? Geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Dessen Augen weiteten sich bei dem Klang der Stimme und ungläubig sah er das ihm nur zu bekannte rothaarige „Mädchen" an. Ryoga Hibiki war mehr als nur sprachlos, er öffnete mehrmals seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch keine Laute kamen heraus. Bevor einer von beiden noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr ein Windhauch durch das Zelt und brachte den verlorenen Jungen zum Schaudern. Ranma, die das bemerkte, schmiegte sich einfach an Ryoga und drückte ihn wortlos wieder in den Schlafsack. „Hör einfach zu, Ryoga! Und sag nichts...in Ordnung...?" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr „Ich habe dich hier gefunden, fiebernd und krank und das einzige was ich tun konnte, war dich zu wärmen..." Ryogas und auch Ranmas Wangen röteten sich bei diesen Worten. „Morgen, wenn der Regen dann aufgehört hat, schaffe ich dich zu Dr. Tofu. In Ordnung? Und eines noch..." „Rankos" Stimme nahm einen harten Klang an „...weder du noch ich werden mit irgendwem darüber reden, was heute Nacht hier passiert ist! Die Leute würden nur...falsche Gedanken bekommen! Siehst du das auch so?" Ryoga, der noch immer von der ganzen Situation und seinem Fieber etwas mitgenommen war, nickte schlicht. Das Gesicht des rothaarigen Mädchens wurde sanfter und sie schmiegte sich erneut an den völlig verdatterten Jungen. „Und jetzt versuch wieder zu schlafen...du musst dich auskurieren..." Ryoga der fühlte, wie ihn wieder die Schwäche übermannte, blieb ruhig liegen und dachte nach. Obwohl es Ranma Saotome war der...nein, die an seiner Seite lag, fühlte es sich irgendwie richtig an. Und wie er sich eingestehen mußte auch Gut. Der verlorene Junge wusste, das es besser war, wenn Ranma das nie erfuhr. In diesem Moment sah er seinen ewigen Rivalen nicht als Jungen in einem anderen Körper, sondern als das was er im Moment war. Ein Mädchen und Frau. Doch wie Ranma es schon gesagt hatte, es sollte und würde nie jemand von dieser Nacht erfahren. Was in dieser Nacht war, würde auch in dieser Nacht bleiben. Und vielleicht...vielleicht nur, konnten sie in dieser Nacht einfach das Gefühl der Sicherheit und Wärme teilen, das sie sonst nicht hatten. Und mit diesen Gedanken schlief Ryoga Hibiki, der ewig verlorene Junge, einsamer Wanderer und Kämpfer mit den Ansätzen eines Lächeln ein. #Morgen wird das nie geschehen sein, doch heute ist es...#

Ranma Saotome indessen, war von sich selbst überrascht. Daß er mit der Situation so einfach hatte umgehen können, das Ryoga ihm ohne viel Widerworte zugehört hatte und das es sich so gut anfühlte bei ihrem Rivalen zu liegen. Vor allem das letztere setzte ihr zu. Es widersprach allem, was sie gelehrt worden war und auch ihrer Natur. Aber, da war die Gewissheit, das diese Nacht zwischen ihr und Ryoga bleiben würde. Das niemand es je erfahren würde. Daß sie in dieser Nacht nicht alleine sein würde und die Alpträume vom Neko-Ken wegbleiben würden. Das fühlte das rothaarige Mädchen, in dieser Nacht würde sie nicht schlecht träumen. Ryogas gleichmäßige Atemzüge verrieten ihr, das er tief und fest schlief. „Ranko" lächelte eigen und beugte sich vor. Dann küsste sie Ryoga sanft auf die Wange und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Was in dieser Nacht war, würde in dieser Nacht bleiben und das war gut so. Immer noch lächelnd schloss sie die Augen. Morgen würde alles anders sein, doch das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Bald war auch Ranma eingeschlafen, während es draußen immer noch regnete.

Ende...


End file.
